


Down at the Roller Derby

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Holtzbert Week, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Roller Derby, cuties being cute, protecting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: Erin has been dating Jillian Holtzmann for a month and four days, and each passing moment of them is an absolute heart attack. From electrocution scares to the occasionally larger poofs, Erin feels stress flood her like a tsunami every time Holtz makes a loud noise in the lab.But this takes the cake,"What happened to you?!"





	Down at the Roller Derby

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today! And the Holtzbert week starts on it and with my favorite prompt! I'm actually starting derby boot camp this fall.... pray for me

Erin has been dating Jillian Holtzmann for a month and four days, and each passing moment of them is an absolute heart attack. From electrocution scares to the occasionally larger poofs, Erin feels stress flood her like a tsunami every time Holtz makes a loud noise in the lab.

But this takes the cake,

"What _happened_ to you?!"

"Huh?" Jill looks up from her work, nose bandaged, crooked with dried blood on the bruised skin.

"What-" Erin squeaks out when she gestures wildly toward the obvious injury, "Happened?"

"Oh, yeah. My sporty new look." Her voice is more nasally then usual, most likely due to the probably crushed looking cartilage of her nostrils. Jillian grins, wide enough to make her dimples show as she asks seductively, "Hot, am I right?"

"Wrong!" Erin lies, because Holtz certainly can even pull of the whole hurt and cute thing, "Jillian you are going to tell me what happened and you will tell me right now."

"First rule of fight club…"

"You are not in a fight club." Erin's voice is daring her girlfriend to say she is, and it makes Holtz shrink a little on her stool, fidgeting with wires as she winces with the next words,

"Legally I'm not allowed to call it a fight club-"

"Holtzmann!"

"It's a sport!" Holtz defends herself, annoyed when Erin gives her a very scolding glare, "We're like, registered and stuff. Very up to code."

Erin sees red, really, because why doesn't Jillian think maybe she should tell her partner that she's in a dangerous sport. Which she still hasn't elaborated on.

"What is it?"

"Competitive pringle eating. That's how I got this baby," Holtzmann jokingly pokes her nose but it makes the pain radiate outward toward the base of her neck, "One wrong move and you're getting cut up by a delicious potato crisp."

"I'm not laughing." Erin taps her foot, simple black flats on them, against the tile floor.

"Ugh, bummer." Holtz sighs, defeatedly mumbles something under her breath.

Erin's head tilts, confusion lacing her tone as she questions, "Did you just say ' _frozen turkey_ '?"

"No," The engineer tries to make it sound less intimidating when she finally speaks clearly, "Roller derby."

"Roller derby?" Erin repeats, sputters out the words and her eyes widen, mouth open and Holtzmann can't help herself.

"Trying to catch flies with that?" She reaches forward across the workbench and places her fingerpads under her girlfriend's chin, pushing up gently to close Erin's mouth for her.

"That's-"

"Surprising?"

"No, not really." Erin nods, admittedly accepting Holtzmann as the type to tackle other girls on skates.

"You ok with it?" Jillian looks nonchalant, picking at her short fingernails but Erin knows, just knows all it would take is a soft no and she'd never touch skates again. She's desperate to please the people she loves, almost to a fault.

Erin doesn't want to take anything away from her, she's not going to be that type of partner, and how bad could it be?

"Yes."

__

The bang of kneepads across the wooden floor is rough and harsh and terrifying enough to have the redhead jumping in her seat. But, to be honest, everything in the last fifty minutes has.

"Would you look at that!" The announcer, a man in his mid thirties shouts to the crowd through a booming microphone, " _Biohazard_ finds her way through the pack and- four points to the Rocket Rollers!"

Biohazard, it's so cheesy and predictable and Jillian has a damn radioactive symbol on her back and helmet. Her open mouthed smile is covered by the protective green plastic over her teeth, hands in the air in victory as she does a lap around the rink.

Erin hasn't been this nervous since… Well, there was that nuclear reactor accident last weekend. And the weekend before that Jill tried to microwave a spoon just to see what actually happens. And the Friday after that-

A loud whistle shocks her out of her own thoughts and she watches the pack take off, then Jillian right after them with a hulking form of a woman-

"Jamming for the visiting team is…" There is the overheard whispered question of, "Really? That's the only name she goes by?" before he finally announces, "Helga!"

The crowd cheers.

___

Jillian Holtzmann, no matter the activity or job she takes on, seems to be in the same mindset in each one. Be it building a nearly illegal proton bomb or pushing other sweaty girls in fishnets to the hard ground, she seems to wear a manic grin in the same ease someone could sport their natural freckles.

Jillian has those too, splatters of them across her shoulders and bridge of her nose. Erin still hasn't counted them all.

Those same little specks come into view when the buzzer goes off and a very giddy, excited blonde rolls right up to the edge of the ring, ignoring the cheering crowd of fifty or so, instead placing her gloved hands on either side of Erin's face and mashing their lips together.

It's noses bumping and lips caught and slightly painful knocking of teeth together. Jillian ' _Biohazard_ ' Holtzmann smells like she's run a few miles and her hair is damp from perspiration.

The kiss ends, Holtz stays propped up on the stops on the toes of her skates to rest her forehead against her taller girlfriend's own. They share a silent, quick moment and Erin can practically hear Jill asking if it's all good. So Erin doesn't hesitate to give her another peck on the tip of her nose and congratulate,

"You were amazing out there."

__

Of course, like everything in their relationship, something bad has to happen. Almost like a rule the universe has written into its code.

Helga elbows the woman in front of her, ending in a fouling out. At first Erin sees the woman fume, ripping free her helmet straps to knock the gear off her head. Then grab the nearest skater not on her own team. Of course it's Holtzmann.

Unforgiving, the floor shakes slightly when her girlfriend is violently shoved down, followed by the painful looking way Helga starts kicking her in the side.

Erin sees red.

Ignoring the people making to grab her, the redhead stomps across the flat track with her hands balled up tightly at her sides. It takes about ten wide strides but she sees Jillian with her forearms up to protect her face from the wheels aiming to bruise.

She taps the much taller, bulky woman on the shoulder and Helga stops to spin around and face her.

Erin sneers, "Nobody hurts my girlfriend but herself."

The referee yells when her fist lands square in between the woman's eyes. Causing her to buckle on her legs and fall backwards unconscious. Ignoring that, Erin kneels to next to Holtz to gently check the blonde for anything serious.

A few cuts litter her arms where pads did not protect, her waist is covered by her jersey but Erin can tell by the way Jillian winces while sitting up that there will be bruises, but her breathing is fine and even.

"I'm fine." She says, actually managing to smile at her teammates that have gathered around before giving a thumbs up to Erin at her side, "Takes a lot more than that to keep me down."

The announcer turns to the crowd and says lightheartedly,

"I would say hell hath no fury like a woman fouled but," He gestures to Erin and Jillian, lost in their own little world with their foreheads pressed to together in the middle of the track, "I think the lesbians take this one."

Everyone cheers.


End file.
